Fearless
by lovexlovexlove
Summary: Niley Oneshot- how she always felt when around him didn't compare to the feelings she had now... read and review!


**I know it doesn't really match the theme of the song, but I took the title and sort of went from there. Hope you like it, tell me if you do!**

"Slow down Nate!"

Nate ignored the pleas of his girlfriend as he pedalled faster down the empty street swerving between the potholes that were placed in the road.

"Nate, please! You're sitting down, so you don't need to fear for your life. I however am just standing on the back of this bike and it's very likely that I'll fall off."

"You're not going to fall off, you trust me don't you?"

Pausing before she answered, Miley suddenly had an idea that she hoped would get Nate to realise she was scared.

"Of course I trust you, sorry I didn't show-"

Miley was cut off as she jumped from the back of the bike onto the soft area of the grass where she closed her eyes hoping that Nate would think she was hurt.

"Miles!" Nate screamed as he pulled the bike to a quick stop and jumped off it. He threw the bike to the floor and ran to his girlfriend's side.

"Oh Shit! I should have slowed down!" He told himself as he put a hand to Miley's forehead. "Miles, come on, open your eyes and tell me you're alright. If you're messing around this isn't funny!"

Nate still got no response from Miley, whose head now lay in his lap. Stroking through Miley hair, Nate prayed to himself that she was ok, and felt the familiar salty liquid make its way to his eyes. Looking down again he was surprised to see two cobalt coloured eyes looking back at him.

"Miley!" He yelled, "Were you alright this whole time?"

"You're right Nate. You should've slowed down," she said smirking.

"Miley this isn't funny, I thought you had hurt yourself, no wait I though that _I _had hurt you. Do you realise how scary that was?"

Suddenly appreciating Nate's worry Miley was quick to say, "Nate, baby, I'm sorry. I just thought that this was the only way that I could have got you to stop. I was scared too you know, when you were going about 100 miles an hour on that bike!"

Nate got up with a sigh and moved away from Miley walking with his back to her over to a tree. Understanding her mistake she made her way over to Nate and wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Naaaaatttte. I'm sorry. I didn't realise it would matter that much. I was only acting, I wanted to get you back for scaring me back there."

Answered with silence, and no reaction to her arms around him, Miley swung herself around to face Nate only to find his eyes closed.

"Nate I'm sorry. Really, please talk to me?"

"You think you can just make this all better by being sorry! I can't believe I thought I was in love with someone who could treat me this way!"

With pure fear and upset in her eyes, Miley stepped backwards and made a turn to run for her home. However, as she turned around, she felt a hand latch onto her wrist and pull her back. Trying to break free she was shocked to find Nate cheek pressed up against the side of her neck.

"Now whose the one that's acting?" Nate mimicked Miley and kept his hold on her tight as she still tried to break free.

"You were acting? This whole time _you_ were acting?"

"So now you know how it felt when you made me think I'd almost killed you by jumping of my bike. You just felt a sudden pain in your chest because you thought you had just lost the most important thing in the world to you. Am I right?"

Embarrassed at the situation Miley replied, "How did you know?"

"Because that's exactly how I felt when I saw you laying on the grass looking helpless, with the possibility of your death on my conscience."

Letting the heat leave her cheeks Miley reached up and ran her hands through Nate's hair. "You always know what to say don't you?" She giggled.

"That's only because you're the inspiration for my words, " he whispered in her ear.

The pair stood hugging underneath the tree, Miley with her hands around Nate's upper boy and Nate with his hands on her lower back. Gracefully, Miley picked herself up onto her tiptoes and placed an innocent kiss on Nate's lips. Not to be outdone, Nate turned Miley around and pushed her up against the tree. Before kissing her he looked into her eyes and made sure every inch of their bodies were touching.

"I'm not letting you go that easy missy."

With that, Nick leant down and pushed his lip upon his girlfriends, in the hope that she would return the kiss. Like hundreds of times before, she put her energy into the kiss, and like hundreds of times before his knees went weak at the feel of her skin on his. His hands grazed her hipbones and pushed her t-shirt up slightly so that she could feel the soft breeze on her back.

Deepening the kiss Miley wrapped her arms around Nate's neck and pushed her body further back into the tree urging him to come further forward. Nate was hoping that Miley could feel the love that he was putting into this kiss, and she wanted nothing more than to accept this love.

It wasn't long before the couple had to break their embrace, but as they did their bodies remained in contact as Nick placed his forehead on Miley's.

"I'm sorry for going so fast earlier, next time I promise to slow down if you ask me too."

"I'm sorry for being such a drama queen and fooling you into thinking that I had died. And next time I don't think you'll have to slow down."

"Huh, why?" Nate replied, honestly bemused at her change in character.

"Because I've realised something," she whispered.

"What's that?"

"With you, I'm fearless."

**There we are. Little bit on the ordinary side, but review anyway if you liked or didn't- I want to know!**

**Tell me if I should do another one shot soon or not. **

**Please hit the button!**


End file.
